1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to creating fog, which may be in the form of mist. More particularly, the invention relates to using fog or mist in a visually appealing display or as a conduit for drug delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are generally four types of visual vapor or fog generators on the market today. Carbon dioxide (xe2x80x9cCO2xe2x80x9d) fog generators generate a visual fog using a solid block of CO2 (i.e., dry ice) which is dropped into a bath of deionized (xe2x80x9cDIxe2x80x9d) water heated to 140xc2x0 F. or higher. One disadvantage of CO2 fog generators is that the fog quantity they produce is unregulated, i.e., the fog quantity cannot be readily applied in any situation without adjusting the size of the of CO2 block as the quantity of fog produced is largely based on the size of the block used. Further, in applications requiring a large amount of fog, the size of the CO2 fog generator can become large and cumbersome. In addition, as the CO2 block melts, the quantity of fog output from the fog generator diminishes and the temperature of the DI bath is lowered which, in time, will require a reheating of the water or adding more hot water thereto. Further, when the CO2 block melts, it must be replaced by another costly CO2 block.
Helium bubble generators, as the name implies, generate small helium filled bubbles of water that float in the air at almost neutral buoyancy. Unfortunately, helium bubble generators tend to produce a small quantity of bubbles that may fail to create a dense and realistic fog. Further, increasing the helium levels in a room may have a negative impact on the comfort of people in the room.
A third type of fog generator generates a fog by passing steam from boiling water through a bath of liquid nitrogen (xe2x80x9cN2xe2x80x9d) creating a super cooled fog. Similar to the CO2 block fog generator, liquid N2 fog generators tend to be large and require a continuous supply of costly of liquid N2. Further, these fog generators may be hazardous because they require both a boiler to heat the water and extremely cold liquid N2 to operate.
Finally, ultrasonic fog generators create fog by vibrating a bath of water using ultrasonic sound. The fog may be disbursed through a long hose in which water vapor fog may condense.
One common fact among the aforementioned fog generators is the creation of fog in a way that fails to be visually pleasing, i.e., the only thing created is fog. In addition, the fog created serves no purpose other than perhaps being indicative of airflow and simulating fog.
The invention herein contains multiple embodiments including a housing for an ultrasonic fog generator. In this embodiment, the housing includes a transducer and a visually appealing display. The transducer is adapted to vibrate ultrasonically. When the housing is positioned in a source comprising a liquid and when the transducer vibrates ultrasonically, the housing is adapted to create a fog from the liquid in the source; the fog emanates from the liquid source. The visually appealing display is adapted to alter an appearance of the fog.
In a further embodiment of the housing, the housing may be adapted to be hand-held.
In another further embodiments of the housing, the liquid may be water.
In another further embodiment of the housing, the fog may be in the form of a mist.
In other further embodiments of the housing, the housing may addition include a sensor. Further, the sensor may be adapted to monitor a property of the liquid contacting the housing. In addition, a current control system may be adapted to stop vibration of the transducer in response to the monitored property.
In other further embodiments of the housing, the visually appealing display may include at least one light. Further, the visually appealing display may include at least two lights, wherein the lights are adapted to radiate light of at least two different colors. In addition, the colors which the lights are adapted to radiate may be variable.
In another further embodiment of the housing, the visually appealing display may include at least two lights, wherein the lights are adapted to radiate light of at least two different colors. In addition, the visual display may also include a light diffuser through which the at least two colors of light may pass.
In other further embodiments of the housing, the visually appealing display may include at least one light and a stand adapted to support the housing. Further, the stand may maintain the housing and the liquid source above a surface such that the fog may fall toward the surface after emanating from the liquid source.
In another further embodiment of the housing, the transducer may be adapted to vibrate between about 1.6 MHz and about 1.8 MHz. Further, the transducer may be adapted to vibrate at about 1.7 MHz.
In another further embodiment of the housing, the liquid may include a fragrance that is dispersed in the fog.
The invention also contemplates a method for delivering at least one pharmaceutical to at least one lung of a patient. This method includes: (a) providing a source comprising the at least one pharmaceutical, wherein each of the at least one pharmaceutical is in a substantially liquid form; (b) positioning a transducer in the source comprising the at least one pharmaceutical; (c) vibrating ultrasonically the at least one pharmaceutical with the transducer, to create a fog of the at least one pharmaceutical; (d) inhaling the fog formed of the at least one pharmaceutical, wherein the inhaling is done by the patient; and (e) delivering the fog to the at least one lung of the patient.
In a further embodiment of the method, the step of inhaling the fog may include: (d)(1) passing the fog through an outlet of a housing which contains the source comprising the transducer and the at least one pharmaceutical; and (d)(2) delivering the fog to the mouth of the patient through a conduit connected to the outlet.
In another further embodiment of the method, the method may further include: (f) monitoring a property of the at least one pharmaceutical with a sensor.
In another further embodiment of the method, the method may further include: (f) monitoring a property of the at least one pharmaceutical with a sensor; and (g) stopping the vibrating of the transducer if property of the at least one pharmaceutical, as measured by the sensor, is outside a predetermined range for the property.
In another further embodiment of the method, the step of vibrating ultrasonically the at least one pharmaceutical with the transducer may include: vibrating the transducer at between about 1.6 MHz and about 1.8 MHz, such as for example, at about 1.7 MHz.
The invention also contemplates a method for adding at least one fragrance to ambient air in a room. This method includes: (a) providing a source comprising the at least one fragrance, wherein each of the at least one fragrance is in a substantially liquid form; (b) positioning a transducer in the source comprising the at least one fragrance; (c) vibrating ultrasonically the at least one fragrance with the transducer, to create a fog of the at least one fragrance; and (d) emanating the fog formed of the at least one fragrance into the ambient air.
In a further embodiment of the method of adding fragrance to the ambient air in a room, the fragrance may be dissolved in a liquid solvent.
In another further embodiment of the method of adding fragrance to the ambient air in a room, the fragrance may be dissolved in a liquid solvent. Further, the method may also include: (e) monitoring a property of the at least one fragrance and the liquid solvent in the source with a sensor.
In another further embodiment of the method of adding fragrance to the ambient air in a room, the fragrance may be dissolved in a liquid solvent. Further, the method may also include: (e) monitoring a property of the at least one fragrance and the liquid solvent in the source with a sensor.; and (f) stopping the vibrating of the transducer if property of the at least one fragrance and the liquid solved in the source, as measured by the sensor, is outside a predetermined range for the property.
In another further embodiment of the method of adding fragrance to the ambient air in a room, the step of vibrating ultrasonically the at least one fragrance with the transducer may include: vibrating the transducer at between about 1.6 MHz and about 1.8 MHz, such as for example, at about 1.7 MHz.
The invention also contemplates a device for ultrasonically generating a fog of at least one liquid pharmaceutical. The device includes a transducer and a source containing the at least one liquid pharmaceutical. The transducer is adapted to vibrate ultrasonically and is positioned in the at least one liquid pharmaceutical. When the transducer vibrates ultrasonically, at least a portion of the at least one liquid pharmaceutical is changed into a fog which emanates from the device.
In a further embodiment of the device, the device may be adapted to be hand-held.
In another further embodiment of the device, the fog may emanate from the device through an outlet.
In another further embodiment of the device, the fog may emanate from the device through an outlet and into a conduit connected to the outlet. Further, the conduit may be adapted to transport the fog to a mouth of a patient.
In another further embodiment of the device, an air inlet may be provided in the device to prevent a vacuum from developing in the device if the pressure at the outlet is greatly reduced.
In another further embodiment of the device, the fog may emanate from the device through an outlet and into a conduit connected to the outlet. Further, the conduit may be adapted to transport the fog to a mouth of a patient and the conduit may be formed a material selected from the group consisting of rubber and plastic.
In another further embodiment of the device, the at least one pharmaceutical may be adapted to treat a condition of a lung.
In another further embodiment of the device, the at least one pharmaceutical may be adapted to treat asthma.
In another further embodiment of the device, the transducer may be adapted to vibrate at between about 1.6 MHz and about 1.8 MHz, such as, for example, at about 1.7 MHz.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description, appended claims, and accompanying exemplary embodiments shown in the drawings.